Hey Juvia
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: Juvia runs away to a place called Makarov's Fairy Tail, where she meets Lucy and all the other members of Fairy Tail. Juvia has a chance to finally be happy, and for awhile she is, until her heart is invaded by two brothers from her past and Juvia is stuck on more than one love rollercoaster. High School was never meant to be easy for this group of teens. Gruvion & More.


**Summary:** Juvia runs away to a place called Makarov's Fairy Tail, where she meets Lucy and all the other members of Fairy Tail. Juvia has a chance to finally be happy, and for awhile she is, until her heart is invaded by two brothers from her past and Juvia is stuck on more than one love rollercoaster. High School was never meant to be easy for this group of teens. Gruvion & More.

*Artist of image used for cover: Oinochoe of deviantart.

**Please enjoy Hey Juvia! I promise it is filled with all the drama goodness that will get your feels going! I intend to make it one of my best high school fics and I really am trying to give you that 'shoujo manga feeling'. -smiles- **

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

**Hey Juliet- LMNT**

* * *

**Hey Juvia**

**Ch. 1 Juvia Lockser**

Juvia Lockser stood tall as she observed the mansion in front of her. Her blue eyes stared hard at the sign that read 'Makarov's Fairy Tail', and she knew she was at the right place. This place was Juvia's new home, her new beginning, her new life.

She had finally run away from her abusive mother to come to this safe house. She was free from now on. Her hand tightened its hold on her duffle bag of clothes. She had been told stories about Makarov's Fairy Tail; the boarding home for 'lost' teens in the big city of Magnolia. Makarov Dreyar was a well known man for all the children he had helped and/or saved. The tales of his success had even reached the small country town that Juvia had been in.

Now Juvia wasn't new to Magnolia. In fact, she had been born in Magnolia. But when her mother had remarried, they moved to the country side. Juvia's dream high school was even in this city; she was more than happy to have been given the chance to be a student of Magnolia High. She would be a student there for the next two years until she went to Magnolia University.

Juvia smiled as she thought of her future. Just weeks ago, she had believed she didn't have one. Now, here she was daydreaming of her plans. But going to Magnolia High or University weren't the only things on Juvia's To-Do list. No. She had much more that she needed to take care of, and starting today she would start to check off that list.

She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She pressed her thumb down onto the small button that was the door bell. She gulped nervously, but kept her shoulders straight.

She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She could tell that there were at least two; one that belonged to a boy and other belonged to a girl. They seemed to be arguing about something. One of Juvia's eyebrows scrunched up as she waited for the door to open.

"Natsu! Let me answer the door! BAKA!"

"Move your big ass out of the way! I'm gonna answer it and show 'em who runs this place!"

SMACK! BOOM! CRASH!

"ITAIIII!"

Juvia was now starting to doubt her decision, but before she could turn around and run for the hills, the door opened.

The smell of delicious food filled Juvia's nose instantly, and suddenly she was starving. She blinked as she looked at the girl who had opened the door. She was a blonde; pretty, with a nice body, her boobs were huge, her chocolate brown eyes were friendly, and she was smiling. "Hi-ya! I'm Lucy! You must be Juvia!"

Juvia nodded her response.

"Well come on in! Everyone has been waiting for you to get here! Don't be shy!" the girl named Lucy sounded thrilled to have Juvia here, and it caused Juvia to blush.

"Juvia thanks you," the blue haired teen stepped in and took in all the bright and positive colors that filled the hallway. Her eyes scanned around, and she noticed a teenage boy on the floor, surrounded by glass from a broken vase. She took note that he had a pretty serious bump on his head, but really caught her attention was the fact that his hair was pink.

Lucy noticed Juvia looking in the direction of the boy. "That's Natsu. Don't mind him. He doesn't have any manners and thinks he's the boss around here. Follow me; I'll take you to your room. Master Makarov will be home shortly, he had some things to take care of at the school."

The two of them walked up a flight of stairs and walked down two hallways. Juvia was positive that she would get lost a couple of times, but she tried her best to memorize the way.

"The bedrooms are upstairs and there are two hallways; one for the boys and one for us girls. Here we have a library, a game room, a pool, and other fun rooms. Master Makarov does his best to keep us entertained so that we stay out of trouble. He is also strict with grades. He wants us to excel in life, you know? He doesn't just protect us for us to fail later on in life," Lucy claimed, her eyes dimmed slightly and Juvia believed she must have been thinking about her past.

The blonde haired teen stopped at a door and turned to face the bluenette. "This is your room. I'm right next door to you, so if you need anything I will be glad to help."

"Juvia appreciates it. Thank you Lucy-san."

"You can just call me Lucy," Lucy smiled.

"Juvia will call you Lucy-san," she insisted.

"Hai hai. I won't push you, but there really isn't any need to be so formal. We're going to be great friends, Juvia! Is it okay if I just call you Juvia?" Lucy questioned.

"J-Juvia doesn't mind."

"You talk funny," said the male voice Juvia had heard earlier.

"Natsu! That's rude! Apologize!" Lucy barked as she glared daggers at the boy who walked towards them.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel! You're Juvia…Lock..ier?" he closed his eyes and scratched his chin as he racked his brain for her name.

"Juvia Lockser," she corrected. "Nice to meet you, Natsu-san."

"I just wanted to check you out for myself so I can make a valid report. I'll be off now, but I'll see you downstairs. Ja!" he grinned before he turned to run down the hall.

Juvia watched him as he ran off, not noticing how Lucy had taken off her sandal. The blonde chucked her shoe with such force that it hit the rose-haired male in the back of his head. "I told you to apologize, baka!" she shouted violently. She cleared her throat before she looked back at Juvia, a huge grin on her face. "Sorry about that! He's kind of an idiot."

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san seem to be good friends."

"Yeah, yeah," the busty teen opened the room that would be Juvia's from now on.

They walked in and Juvia headed towards the bed. "Say, Juvia, everyone here has some kind of past. We have all been through some things…and well, I'm just saying, we're here for you, ok? And you can talk to us about anything."

"Lucy-san is very kind," Juvia herself smiled. She was feeling very welcomed, and very…warm. She had never experienced such kindness, especially from a stranger. "Juvia is very happy to be here at Fairy Tail."

"We're happy you're here too," the other teen grabbed onto Juvia's hand tightly. She was showing Juvia how much she really meant her words and how much she truly cared. Juvia was positive that Lucy was a nice person. "I can show you where the bathroom is so you can wash up; it's just down the hall, two doors to the right. Dinner will be ready soon and everyone is very excited to meet you!"

"Juvia is nervous."

"There's no need to be. We're all a little bit like you and we're all family here," Lucy stated, "and because we're family, we all protect each other. We'll also protect you Juvia. I don't know what happened or your reason for being here, but I know it was serious enough for you to leave home. So please, if you need anything, let us know."

"Arigato Lucy-san," Juvia whispered bowing her head. She was doing her best not to cry, it meant a lot to her to hear those words. "Juvia will be down in a minute. Juvia needs to visit the ladies room first."

Lucy grinned before she exited the room. "See you in a few! And remember, don't be too nervous!"

* * *

"Everyone this is Juvia!" Lucy announced as she and Juvia entered the dining room and stopped before a large dining table.

Juvia looked at all the faces that stared at her. She saw two females and two males she had yet to meet. There was a girl with long blue hair who had to be younger than her and Lucy, a girl with beautiful scarlet red hair who looked to be around the same age as herself, a young man with orange hair and glasses, and a blue haired man with a tattoo across one side of his face; both males appeared to be close to Juvia's age if not it.

"Juvia, this is Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Loke who likes to be all mysterious, and Jellal Fernandes. They are some of the other members here at Fairy Tail. Everyone in this room lives here just like you are about to. We have others who come and go, and others who just hang out here and do jobs. You'll probably see Laxus, Makarov's grandson, and Cana Alberona, a family friend of the Dreyars, around a lot. We'll introduce you to everyone in due time."

"Nice to meet you, Juvia-san," the girl named Wendy bowed. Her voice was soft and timid, similar to how Juvia's had been all day.

"It's a pleasure to have you here with us," the young woman named Erza spoke with a small smile. Her voice was strong, but her eyes seemed to be full of sadness.

"Another babe! Score!" the teen called Loke fist pumped.

Juvia blushed, Lucy rolled her eyes, and Erza shot him a glare.

The boy named Jellal didn't speak but he didn't look off in another direction. He looked at Juvia and nodded his greeting, and Juvia understood he was also welcoming her. She took note that he must not be much of a talker.

"Now here are the rules of Fairy Tail! Women clean and cook, and I get to play my video games and relax!" Natsu asserted.

The blonde who was just standing beside the bluenette disappeared and reappeared behind the boy who had just spoken. In an instance she had him in a choke-hold, a tight one at that. "Don't feed her lies!"

Juvia assumed Lucy is some kind of ninja.

"We all share chores around here, I can explain them all later. You won't have to worry about them until you are comfortable around here," Erza revealed.

"Juvia will help with whatever she can. No need to wait, Juvia is a guest here and will help out with the chores!" she insisted.

"See! I can just play my video games! She has it covered! She just said it! Let go of me, Luce!" the pinkette growled.

Lucy didn't release him, but she loosened her grip. "Not a chance buster. You are on dishes tonight with me."

"UGH! You are so annoying!"

"Nani?! I'm annoying? At least I don't snore like a freaking dragon! And at least I have proper manners! I also do my chores without any complaints! You ARE annoying, baka!"

"Natsu. Lucy," Erza scolded, her voice becoming dangerous.

Said blonde and pink-haired teen looked in the red-head's direction and gulped, before stepping away from each other. They had ended their argument, but it was obvious they were not finish as they both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Believe it or not, they're best friends," young Wendy whispered into Juvia's ear. The young girl then giggled. "They really are a riot. They seem like they hate each other's guts all the time, when they actually care so much about each other. They are actually almost inseparable, most of the time anyways."

Juvia looked over at the duo and she couldn't help but catch the slight blush that was on Lucy's face. Juvia would have to ask her new house member about it later, because now she was curious about the 'friends' real relationship. "Juvia can see that."

They all took a seat at the table and passed around the dinner. Juvia wondered when the Makarov would come back. She was really nervous of meeting him; after all he was the man who was giving her a second chance.

"I apologize for the Master's absence. He's taking care of some urgent business, and also setting up your school schedule. He will come to welcome you the second he is back, he really was looking forward to your arrival," Erza stated.

"Are you nervous about starting a new school?" Lucy questioned, she was right beside Juvia.

"A little," she answered. "Juvia is more excited than nervous though. Juvia has always wanted to go to Magnolia High."

"Are you originally from Magnolia?" Wendy asked.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia was born here, and has always wanted to return. This is Juvia's home."

"When did you move away? And why?" the question was Loke this time.

Lucy shot him a glare, warning him that he might be pushing boundaries. They didn't need to know too much of Juvia's past, especially if she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Juvia moved away when she was ten because Mama married Daisuke-san," she claimed, not bothered at all by the question. "Juvia moved to the country and attended a small school. Magnolia High is where Juvia has always wanted to go. Juvia has many things to do now that she's back."

"Yeah? Like what?" Natsu questioned, with a mouth full of food.

Juvia's face crimson red as a flashback entered her mind. The poor girl started to play with her fingers. "J-Juvia, has old friends here that she w-wants to see again."

Lucy grinned wide. "You mean like a boy?!"

"Eh? Do you have a boyfriend?! Ah! What a bummer!" Loke groaned.

"Not like she would have gone for you anyways," Jellal mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that?" Loke pressed.

"Nothing of importance," Jellal stated, shrugging.

Juvia grabbed hold of her face as she thought of the person whom has always been on her mind. "He's not Juvia's boyfriend, at least not yet."

"I love the confidence!" Lucy beamed clapping her hands. "You need to tell me more later! Girl talk! We can even have a mini-sleepover…I mean! If you want to of course Juvia!"

Juvia giggled. "Juvia doesn't mind Lucy-san."

"Gag. You girls are such girls," Natsu groaned as he stood up from the table. He started to walk away. "Boys this. Boys that. Do you ever have anythin' interesting to…GAH!" The pink-haired teen's face met with the wood floor with a very hard impact.

Lucy snorted and returned her foot to back in front of her. "Where do you think you are going? You're supposed to help me with the dishes. Did you think I wouldn't notice you escaping?"

"You tripped me!" Natsu snarled, jumping back onto his feet. He pointed his finger and glared at the blonde girl. "I could have broken my nose! Look, you split my lip, dammit!"

Lucy stood up from her chair. "We'll talk more, Juvia," she grabbed the young man's wrist and started to drag him away. "Follow me before you get blood on the floor!"

"It's your fault, you evil woman!"

"You were going to sneak off! I really didn't have any choice!"

"You're too damn abusive!"

"You like it! So shut it!"

"Who likes a girl who can punch harder than most guys?! Weirdo. Nothin' to like about that! I'm no maso…maso…dammit what's that damn word?!"

"Masochist, moron. Now shut up, you're making that cut worse."

Their voices disappeared as they exited and headed in a direction unknown to Juvia.

"Those two…." Erza rubbed her head in annoyance. "I apologize for their behavior. They don't know when to quit. I'm sorry if they made us seem dysfunctional."

"Juvia likes it," she claimed. "It's real and not fake. It's nice. Juvia also likes dysfunctional, because she is far away from being functional herself."

Jellal cracked a smile at her words, as well as everyone left in the room.

"You'll fit in just fine!" Loke declared smirking.

"I agree. Everyone at Fairy Tail is far from normal," Wendy agreed, giggling.

"Now that wasn't supposed to be an insult, was it, Wendy? I hope you're not trying to tell our new family member all of our dirty little secrets that will send her running away."

Juvia's eyes traveled to a short elderly man that stood in the entrance way of the dining room.

"O-of course not, Master!" Wendy almost cried.

"Relax child. I was only joking," the man who had to be none other than Makarov snickered. "And for the last time, call me Gramps! Jeez you kids. Ahem. Juvia, I am glad you made it and I am honored to have you here with us. Is Fairy Tail to your liking so far?"

"Y-yes. Juvia thinks she will love Fairy Tail very much, Master Makarov."

* * *

"Say, Juvia how old are you?" Lucy questioned as she braided her hair. She sat on Juvia's bed, dressed in pajamas.

"Juvia is sixteen, soon to be seventeen. What about Lucy-san?" Juvia asked in return.

"Same!" the blonde giggled. "So on Monday I can help you with your uniform. We want you looking your best for school! Luckily we have two days to prepare. Do you think your old friends attend Magnolia High?"

"Juvia thinks there is a good chance that they do. She hopes so and she would like to see them again."

"So about this boy…you like him don't you?" A smirk formed on Lucy's thin lips.

"Juvia loves him!"

Brown eyes widened at the bluenette's shout. "Oh! My! What's he like?! How did you meet him?"

Juvia smiled. "He is very kind to Juvia. He is also strong and very caring. He always protected Juvia from bullies. He saved Juvia from drowning and that is how we first met. He is Juvia's prince."

"Does he know you're back?"

"He does not."

"So you're going to surprise him?!"

"Juvia hopes so."

"Wow Juvia. That's a really sweet story, even though I don't know all the details. Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

"Juvia told him every day."

"Does he feel the same?"

"Eh…" Lucy blinked as she waited for a reply.

"Juvia worries that he has forgotten about her after all these years."

"Boys, ugh. I swear. Well Juvia, if he's anything like the idiots around here I will gladly help you. I'll knock some sense into him for you! He'd be stupid to miss out on such a sweet girl like yourself."

"Lucy-san is very nice to Juvia."

"Well you haven't been mean to me, so why should I be anything but kind?" Lucy smiled warmly. "Plus the world is much brighter and happier when you have friends."

"Lucy-san, can Juvia ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Why is Lucy-san here?"

Lucy's smile faded within seconds.

"Juvia doesn't mean to bring up bad memories! She was just confused on why such a positive and kind person like Lucy-san would be in a place like Fairy Tail. Juvia can't see any sadness in Lucy-san's eyes! She was just curious and she apologizes for invading into Lucy-san's personal life!"

"No, no…it's fine Juvia, really," the brown eyed beauty sighed. "I have no reason to be sad anymore. I have a bunch of great friends here. You see…my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and to make my story short I am from a very wealthy and well known family. My mother died when I was young and my dad became a very distant and cold man. When I was fifteen he told me he was going to arrange a marriage for me, and that I would be wed on my sixteenth birthday. And well…I ran…I ran as fast as I could. I ended up here, hard believing that was over a year ago."

"Juvia is sorry she asked."

"Don't be. We all have a story, some worse than others. Natsu and Wendy where abandoned as babies, and Gramps raised them here. Erza and Jellal came here together, and well, you'll have to hear their story from them, it isn't mine to tell. Loke use to get into all types of trouble before Fairy Tail, he found his home here and has calmed down…some. We're all pretty crazy."

"You're all family. It must be nice."

"It is."

"Juvia's never had a real family. Juvia's father left when she was just a little baby, and Daisuke-san left Mama and Juvia a couple years ago. Mama is not very nice to Juvia and Juvia doesn't like Mama. Juvia had a man that was like her brother, but he left to come to Magnolia. Juvia must also find him."

"We'll find him too, Juvia. We'll find everyone that you know here in Magnolia. I promise. You'll have many friends and even a boyfriend by the end of the year!"

"Does Lucy-san have a boyfriend?"

The blonde teen blushed. "Eh…no…well at least not anymore. We broke up a little while ago. It was kind of an 'on-again-off-again' type of thing. It just ended it for good about two months ago."

"Juvia is…"

"No. Nothing to be sorry about. It's a good thing it's over."

"Um…Juvia doesn't mean to be nosy…"

"Go ahead and ask Juvia," Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "You can ask me as many questions as you like."

"How does Lucy-san feel about Natsu-san?" the blue haired teen questioned, observing the other girl's face.

Lucy smiled softly. "He may be an idiot but he was the first friend I had here. I was really scared at the beginning and Natsu proved to me that I could trust him, as well as everyone here. He was so nice to me. He even swore to protect me, and he has. My dad once tried to take me back home before I found Fairy Tail. He had spotted me in front of a café and he had some of his guards try to pull me into the car. Thankfully Natsu intervened like the hero he is. That was the first day we met, and he brought back me here after saving me. He's pretty much my best friend. I really cherish him and our friendship."

"No…Juvia means more than that. Juvia noticed that…"

And the other girl's face turned as red as Erza Scarlet's hair. "No! You're wrong! Wrong! Wrong! It isn't like that!"

Juvia's blue eyes widened at Lucy's sudden outburst. The blonde girl was shaking her head and refusing to even look in the direction where Juvia sat. "Juvia just assumed. She is sorry."

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized her overreaction. "I'm sorry Juvia. I kind of snapped. Everyone…always thinks that there's more to Natsu and I and it gets frustrating. I didn't mean to act that way, it's embarrassing. Please forget this happened…"

"Juvia will." Even though she said she would, Juvia knew she wouldn't forget this moment. She knew Lucy wasn't being honest, and Juvia couldn't understand why.

A deep sigh escaped Miss Heartfilia's lips. "Anyways, we should get some sleep; we have a lot to do tomorrow to prepare you for Monday! I want to make sure we get you all dolled up just in case you see Mr. Prince Charming!"

Juvia smiled as she leaned back onto the mattress. "Thank you Lucy-san. Juvia hopes that she and you will be great friends."

"We will be, Juvia. Don't worry."

"Goodnight, Lucy-san."

"Night, Juvia."

* * *

**Monday**

Juvia had learned quite a bit about Fairy Tail during her first two days. She informed how all the members of Fairy Tail do certain jobs to help out Master Makarov. Master would never accept money from the kids but he told them they could do small jobs to help others as well as earn some cash. This way they could buy groceries or any other things they wanted. The kids and he came to an agreement that they would have a job board and that whoever wanted to take the job could. It was never anything too serious, mostly mowing lawns or babysitting children.

During the past two days Juvia really bonded with Lucy, and Juvia was so happy that she had a friend already. Juvia was also warming up to the others; Wendy was a really sweet girl who seemed to like Juvia's company. Wendy always found Juvia when the bluentte was alone. Erza and Juvia were getting to know each other much slower than Juvia and Lucy, but Juvia could tell she would be friends with the red-head soon. Juvia liked Loke and Jellal, but she knew it would take time for her to really warm up to the guys. And then there was Natsu, Natsu would be the one to start a conversation with her. He made it seem like he had known her for years, there were no boundaries to his questions or the topics they discuss. Juvia could only assume her and Natsu would get along fine.

Juvia put on her last shoe and jogged out of the room, she felt like she couldn't get down the stairs and out the door fast enough. When she finally reached the front door, the others were waiting on her. Little Wendy had already left for Middle School.

Lucy and Erza smiled at her. The blonde nodded in approval of the new girl's uniform. "You look great Juvia! You're going to knock their socks off!"

"That is seriously the lamest thing you have ever said, Luce."

"Hush, Natsu!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"You two," the Erza warned. "It is far too early for your bickering."

"Sorry, Erza," bother Natsu and Lucy grumbled.

"Same routine, different morning," Jellal mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nu-uh! The routine is different, we now have Juvia," Lucy corrected grinning wide. She linked her arm with Juvia's and started to drag her out the door. "Come on minna. Juvia needs to get to school as soon as possible."

"Is it because of that boy?" Natsu groaned, placing his hands on the back of his head as they all walked. "We've never rushed there before."

"This is obviously important to Juvia, Natsu," Erza stated. "And if it's important to her it's important to us."

"I know. I just think you girls worry too much about what guys think. We guys honestly don't think that much," Natsu yawned.

"We know you don't," Lucy grumbled.

"You're really tryin' start somethin' with me, ain't ya Luce?"

"I was just agreeing with you, Natsu. You said it yourself."

Juvia couldn't help but giggle. She was walking with five teens that she could see herself being really good friends with, and she was incredibly happy. Now the only thing left to make her day the best ever, is seeing _him_.

"Juvia you are just going to love everyone and they are going to love you. I can't wait to show you all of our hangouts. This year is going to be the best yet. Say, Juvia, do you want to hang out after school today?" Lucy questioned.

"Juvia would like to hang out with Lucy-san, but Juvia doesn't want to make plans just in case…"

"Oh right! Of course. We'll just see how everything goes first," Lucy smiled at her new friend.  
"I'll totally be rooting for you."

"Do you think you'll recognize him, Juvia?" Erza asked, walking right beside the two girls.

"Juvia will. Juvia could never forget his face," she stated as she entered dreamland.

"Juvia you're drooling," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy clenched her fist and pounded the back of his head as hard as she could. "Baka!" The idiotic boy froze from the impact and instantly covered his bump.

Loke chuckled, "Natsu, you need to watch what you say to a girl."

"I think I talk to 'em just fine," the pinkette grumbled, rubbing the sore spot that was covered by his pink locks.

"I think you're experience with Lisanna says otherwise, don't you?"

"Loke!" Lucy barked, glaring daggers at the orange haired male. She wasn't the only one to give him hard stares, Erza and Jellal's looks were almost scary. They all had stopped walking, Natsu had his back to them, none of his muscles flinched.

"What? He isn't good with girls. The boy is seventeen; you'd think he'd have some common sense."

"Stop talking, Loke," Erza ordered.

"You know everythin' don't ya, Loke?" Natsu responded. "You're so irritatin'. I just want to stomp your face into this payment."

"Natsu…" Lucy started letting go of Juvia's arm so she could reach out for her best friend's hand. "It isn't…"

Natsu moved his hand away before she could grab it. "Its fine, Luce," and with those words he walked away from the group. It was obvious to all that he wanted space.

Lucy turned on her heel and smacked Loke's face, causing his glasses to fall to the pavement. "That wasn't necessary Loke!"

Loke's brown eyes stayed on the ground, not bothering to look up at the blonde. He had a sad smile on his face. "He claims she dumped him for no reason, but we all know that isn't the case. Come on, the poor guy is lying to himself. You're all being fooled that he…"

"Be quiet, Loke," Jellal demanded, placing his hand onto the other man's shoulder. "Come on, let's go and have a little chat."

The girls watched as the rest of the boys left them behind. Juvia didn't like how this morning was starting, too much tension. "This Lisanna-san, is Natsu-san's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Lucy's answer was barely loud enough to hear.

"They broke up about four months ago. It shocked us all, it was just out of the blue, and Natsu wouldn't tell us why," Erza proclaimed. "The two of them don't have any hard feelings for each other. They actually went to being just as good of friends they were before."

"Let's not talk about such depressing things on Juvia's first day!" Lucy suggested as she let out a fake laugh. "We have plenty of time to discuss such matters on a later date, right?"

"You're right, I apologize, Juvia."

"Its fine, Erza-san. You only answered Juvia's question."

They walked through the entrance gates and Juvia's eyes widened as she stared at her dream. She cupped her hands together and placed them next to her lips.

"Juvia did it." She fought back her happy tears; she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

Lucy and Erza stood a few feet in front of her, smiling as they watched their new friend smile from happiness. They could see a girl's prayer was coming true, and they couldn't help but feel happy as well.

Lucy looked at Erza, and nudged her into the side. Knowing the red head felt exactly as she. Juvia opened her eyes seeing several students walk by, around, and through the three paused girls.

"Ready to go, Juvia?" Lucy asked, grinning from excitement.

Juvia was just about to take a step forward until she almost lost her balance. Someone had bumped into her with his or her briefcase, causing the poor girl to lose her footing and fall onto the ground. The bluenette was positive it had been an accident.

Especially since she heard someone apologize.

"Gomen. That was my bad."

Juvia looked up to see a hand extended out to her. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the teenaged boy before her. Black eyes met blue.

"Do you want help up or…"

She stared into his eyes, and she smiled softly. They hadn't changed at all. His eyes were just as gorgeous as she remembered. He had the same untamed black hair too. The only thing that had changed was his age, and the fact that he was now a man; a very good looking man. Juvia couldn't help her inner fan-girl scream.

"Gray-sama," she cried. Tears of complete happiness formed into her eyes as she reached out for his hand. "Juvia has found you."

The guy's head tilted to the side. "Do I…"

"Juvia-chan?!"

Juvia and the young man both looked in the direction where her name had been shouted, and there behind him was another good looking man. This man however, had silver hair, and he had the biggest smile she had ever seen. He had the same eyes as the man who stood beside her. Juvia covered her mouth as she recognized him as well. She had found them both. Now she just needed to find her brother.

"Lyon." The man beside her spoke in irritation addressing the other male.

"Juvia-chan! It is you!" this 'Lyon' shouted once more.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia replied back, smiling at him as he approached her.

"Juvia?!" The man known as Gray questioned dumbfounded as he looked over the blue haired beauty beside him. "You're Juvia?!"

**End.**

* * *

_Well here's my newest Fairy Tail fic. I hope you love a little Gruvion like I do. It's my favorite threesome *cough*, not in that way, well okay, maybe sometimes in that way….anyways…._

_Please let me know what you thought about Hey Juvia. Also if you read my other fic What Once Was I am currently working on the latest chapter. I will post new chapters whenever I have time for both fics. I am a busy bee, but I will not give up on them. Pinky promises. _

R & R please. It makes me extremely happy.

_**Cookie-chan91**_


End file.
